bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Homecoming Prank part 2
The Dance, 7:04 PM Michael was wearing his mask and the Jock attire that Ted had made all the Jocks wear for the Homecoming dance. It was held in the Gym and he walked in. He saw a snack bar set up some students rocking out to Linkin Park. Michael walked over to two of the Jocks hanging out by the staircase. "And then I kissed her." The Jock on the left said and the Jock on the right had a very impressed look in his eye. "That's cool man, that's cool." They both looked at Michael. "Sup dude?" The one on the left said. "Oh ya know, putting needles into my arm then turning into the Hulk." Michael replied with sarcasm. They both looked at each other then back at Michael and laughed in unison. "You're funny man." The one on the right said, playfully punching his shoulder. Just then Michael's phone rang and it was Algie. "Michael, Michael, Michael!" He said, in a very hurried tone. "Hey there's only one of me. What's going on?" He asked Algie. Algie's voice had worry in them. "One of our agents in the field has informed me that the rollercoster has broken down." Michael sighed. "Oh that's nice. Can I have fries with that?" Michael replies, sarcastically. Algie's voice was a mix of strain, and frustration. "This is serious Michael!" He exclaimed. "But wait there's another plan. Lead them to the cemetary," the Nerd ordered Michael. "Yo, what's Earnest up too?" He asked. "Just do it, you'll find out later!" He exclaimed. "Gosh, do I have to do all of the work?" He replied, before laughing nervously. "So far you haven't done any of it, damn ginger." Michael said, laughing to himself. He then hung up, just as Damon approached him. "Ted says we're going to the Carnival." He said and Michael went to catch up with him. "We should go to the cemetary first." Michael suggested. Damon looked at him with a confused look in his eye. "Why?" Damon asked, and Michael was also straining to find out why as well. He stuttered a bit before returning the reply. "Why not unless you're scared, dawg?" Michael replied and Damon shoved him aside. "I ain't scared, I'm gonna go get Ted." He announced to them as he went outside. Five minutes later Ted came in and commanded the Jocks to follow him to the cemetary. Michael had no clue what was going on but hopefully it would do them harm. There were six jocks counting Ted, Damon, and Mandy. Seven counting Michael but he wasn't one of them. He was an agent for the Nerds pretty much. They started their walk to the cemetary it was mostly a quiet walk there. Michael was wondering what the Nerds were up too, even though they were skinny and weak they sure were sneaky as hell. Michael had already expelled the thought of them getting into a fist fight with the Jocks. Unless they want Michael to beat them up. But Ted, Damon, Mandy, and three other big Jocks was a pretty overwhelming number. If they want me to beat them up then this better be good. They finally arrived at the cemetary gate. "Alright, we're gonna see who pussies out first. Then we will go to the carnival." Ted explained to his posse. He opened the gate to the cemetary and the group went in. It was spooky in in the cemetary, Michael wouldn't of been surprised if this area was where Blair Witch Project was filmed. A wolf howling in the distance nearly sent everyone there to almost pissing their pants. Michael was getting a little spooked himself but he wasn't as scared as everyone else was. Michael slipped his phone out of his pocket. Michael: What's the plan Algie??? A few minutes passed before his reply came back to him. Algie: We're videotaping this right now, we are gonna scare the Jocks then post it all over Youtube, and Facebook!!! xD Michael: Man, posting something all over the internet, torture of the 21st century!!!!! lolz Algie didn't come up with a reply and he sat down on one of the benches while the other Jocks were nearly freaking out. Michael couldn't really tell in the darkness but it looked like Ted already pissed his pants. Just then there was a scream coming from the church. Michael was shocked and turned his head in the direction of the church. Then a text from Algie came. Algie: Artificial sound to scare those bullies!!!! Michael: Are you mister Vendetta? lol Then a very loud growl came from a direction near the gate. Mandy literally freaked and ran out of the cemetary screaming, as did one of the Jocks that Michael didn't know. Michael was still on the bench, pretty much enjoying the show. "What the hell is going on?!" Ted yelled, almost sounding like a little girl. "I don't know man, I don't know!" Damon screams back. Just then there was a blinding screach that made everyone including Michael clutch their ears in pain. "Oh my gosh!!!" Ted said, tears coming from his eyes. "Lets get the hell out of here!" The jocks book it out of the cemetary. Just then Earnest comes out of the Church with a wide grin across his face. "Michael!" He yells, in excitement. "That was amazing!" He continues on. Michael takes his mask off and has an obvious grin across his face too. "That truly was!" Michael yells back. "I think Ted pissed his pants," Michael retorted. "Algie, you aren't alone anymore!" He jokes to Algie, who came out of the church. He grumbles to himself. Michael then went home after this. It was a good Homecoming dance. Category:Blog posts